Behind the Scenes
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: "No Shame" is a new TV show that is about to hit the big screen. Actors and Actresses pool in nationwide to audition for the many roles in the show How it works: Ian Gallagher auditions for the role of Ian Monaghan. The scenes and characters/personalities of "No Shame" and "Shameless" are exactly the same. The original Shameless characters behind the scenes are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Casting**

 _2010_

"Mickey Milkovich! He's perfect for the role of Mickey Fisher," the main screenwriter exclaimed. "He is naturally very nice, but I am sure that he can play a badass very well." She brings her hands up to cover her lips. "Excuse my language."

"I actually agree with you," one of the members of the casting committee announced after minutes of silence and thought. "Let's call his manager. I'm sure he'll take this role for a new experience.

"I think he is the best choice for Mickey Fisher, but we should still hold auditions for the character to see if there is anyone _else_ who is better," the screenwriter said. She emphasizes the word 'else' with immense sarcasm.

"As for Ian Monaghan…" William from the casting committee paused. "We have many different choices. If need be, we can always find someone who looks good with dyed red hair." He passes the list of actors who are auditioning for Ian Monaghan to the rest of the people in the casting committee. "This is a long list. It will be extremely difficult for us to winnow the list of actors down to the top three. We need at least three people to test with Mickey Fisher, and see if they have chemistry or not." William smiles.

"Since the relationship between Ian Monaghan and Mickey Fisher is very complicated and…" Susannah, the main screenwriter pauses, covering her mouth and trying not to giggle like a fangirl. Once she calms down, she continues. "And sexual...We need someone who gets along with Mickey Milkovich both behind the scenes and in front of the camera."

"Yes, I agree." Sarah, the third member of the selection committee chimes in. "Besides Mickey, Ian, Fiona, and Phillip, everyone else should be relatively easy to cast. Oh! We need to make sure that Liam Monaghan is racially different from everyone else in the family to create future controversy." Sarah likes to keep things consistent and perfect. She is the final member of the selection committee because everyone knows that she will do whatever she can to get the absolute _best_ actors and actresses for the role.

"Ok! I think that is all we need to discuss." Susannah exclaims as she is passing out the audition lists.

"There are a lot of people trying out for Ian Monaghan. I guess a lot of people want to try something new." William comments.

Susannah smiles. "I love how people are becoming more open to homosexual relationships. This will be great! Anyways, I think this is everyone that wants to attend the auditions that start tomorrow. Unless...there are some last minute admissions. Cameron, are there any?"

Cameron snaps out of her daydreams. She picks up the papers she has in front of her and straightens them out. "This is the last person. Ian Gallagher. He will be auditioning for Ian Monaghan."

Susannah quickly jots down his name onto the bottom of the audition list for Ian Monaghan. "Oh! He looks nice. He is exactly what I imagined when I was writing for his character. I just hope he has talent." She mutters to herself.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Ian Gallagher POV

 _BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

"Why won't this thing shut up!?" I think. Groaning, I smack the alarm clock until it stops the horrid beeping sound. Mmmm. Better… I am currently fourteen-years-old, and a teenager who _loves_ sleeping. I just celebrated my birthday recently on November 16th. And adding to the birthday celebration with my mother, I have especially because I was busy for the past few weeks. My manager thinks I need to act more and change my style more. She believes that I always choose the same type of rolls every single time. And this time, she wants me to do something different. This time she wants me to audition for a gay character in a new TV show that _everyone_ know will be Red Hot.

I groan. It's not like I'm homophobic or something like that. I happen to be bi. I just do not like going outside my comfort zone. My manager seems to believe if I start with this role then I should be able to become more confident in many different fields. Normally, I would play a caring, kind, and perfectly normal boy. _I am actually excited for this audition._

After weeks of practicing and exercising for some unknown role, she finally tells me what I am going to be auditioning for the _night_ before the audition date. LAST NIGHT! I'm excited for this role, but the announcement was _WAY_ too late. Ugh. If only she told me ahead of time.

Moaning again, I slowly open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling. Am I good enough for this role? Will I get it? The thoughts run through my head.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ OH SHIT. I'm running late. I jump out of bed and run to my bathroom to grab a quick shower before tossing the clothes I prepared the night before on. You must be thinking, "You prepared your clothes ahead of time!?" And this is my response: So what! I need to make a good first impression. Walking in front of the mirror, I do not even bother fixing my hair. I'm already too late. I glance at my watch.

 _7:30_. Oh Shit. My manager is going to be yelling at me later. I rush towards the door and grab my backpack that sits next to the door. I lock the door and run down down the steps and towards the black car. I hop into the front passenger seat and sigh, relieved. She is busy on the bluetooth phone to yell at me for being late. _Phew!_ The car roars to life and we head on our way.

Mickey Milkovich's POV

I have been living on this planet for 16 years, and I still cannot get used to waking up at 7 in the morning. The bed creaks as I shift out of bed. Groaning, I stand up and drag a hand through my hair. The crew of the new show "No Shame" called my manager yesterday telling her that I am perfect for one of their roles. "If I am what they say 'perfect' for the role, why do I even need to show up for the audition?" I think. My manager thinks I am cocky, but I like to say I'm confident. Very confident in my abilities.

I jump into the shower and the sprinkling of water runs down my body. The warm water soothes the soreness in my back and arms. I smile into the water. I feel like something amazing is going to happen today. I do not know what yet, but the thought of something changing my world forever makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. I step out of the shower and fix my hair before pulling on my clothes. I decided to wear a plain white shirt with a plaid shirt and jeans that fits me perfectly. I have a feeling that this outfit will help me get into character.

My manager trusts me and knows I will be able to get to my auditions on time, so she just meets me at the office. After I get ready, I grab my bag and climb in my BMW. The engine roars to life, and I drive.

* * *

Normal POV

"Carl Avery. Carl Avery." The lady with the clipboard announces the people who are auditioning one by one in her bright, monotone voice. "Carl Avery, auditioning for Ian Monaghan. Are you here?" After her final announcement she sighs. "If Carl Avery shows up, tell him he cannot audition anymore. We do not tolerate late people." She swipes her finger down the clipboard and stops. "Danny Butler. Danny Butler auditioning for the role of Mickey Fisher." She smirks, knowing that the role has already been reserved for Mickey Milkovich.

The tall, tan boy walks up to her. His tall 6-foot frame towers over the lady. Ian Gallagher inspects Danny's features and likes it. Ian continues to follow the two as they walk across the hall and into the auditioning room. The ginger's legs shakes as the nervousness rushes through his body. After running through the script and making sure he knows the lines he already memorized the night before, Ian looks around the room, at every single person. He looks at everyone's features and begins to doubt that he will get the role of Ian Monaghan. "This is terrifying," he mutters under his breathe. A shadow appears to his left and sits in the seat next to him. Afraid of touching the stranger, Ian shifts to his right and leans against the wall. He puts on one of his earbuds and listens to calming music, closing his eyes. From the other ear, he continues to listen to the other conversations and the people's names that are being called out by the lady in the glasses.

A body moves closer to Ian so their legs are touching. Chills run down Ian's spine, but he does not respond. Ian tries to move closer to the wall, but he is already snuggling the wall. Sighing, Ian raises the volume of the music, trying to ignore the touchy stranger. After about an hour of sitting against the wall, Ian's legs begins to cramp up. "Ian Gallagher. Ian Gallagher." The lady announces. Ian perks up and whispers, "Finally…" He puts his phone away and tosses the bag over his shoulders. "That's me!" He excitedly says to the lady, who in return smiles at his excitement. As Ian walks out of the room, a pair of eyes follows him. The boy that was sitting right next to him, in the plaid shirt and jeans follows the younger boy and smirks.

 **Coming Next**

 **Chapter 1: Callbacks**


	2. OFFICIAL HIATUS NOTICE

**NOT AN UPDATE.**

I'm sorry for all the people who have been following my account since the very beginning. It has been a very long time since I've updated any of these stories, and I don't think I'll be updating them anytime soon.

As of now, I am no longer going to update until further notice. I have not been in the mood to write lately.

Feel free to message me if you want to take over one of my stories!

Signing off,

Shadow of the Angel


End file.
